


Do you hear my heartbeat?

by Eri_Hime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is a blessing, Dorks in Love, Godzilla is better than alliens xD, Iwaizumi is a love mess, M/M, Oikawa is a good friend, Soulmate AU, iwadai week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_Hime/pseuds/Eri_Hime
Summary: The World where people hearts starts beat after meeting their fated person. Iwaizumi Hajime fated person is his childhood friend but both decided that it won't work. So after years of wondering how it feels to fall in love he meets a person who stopped his spike and his road to nationals. Now, this same person woke up his beating heart from slumber.





	Do you hear my heartbeat?

**Author's Note:**

> My late work for last day of iwadai week!! Soulmate AU. I hope it's not so bad. I apologize in advance for my english since I'm not a native speaker, but I tried my best. Also, my work was check up by my wonderful friend @noehhmii <3\. I never gonna be able show how grateful I am for this. 
> 
> Some explanation: Neko is a word used by actual gays in Japan in uke position. 
> 
> Scream at me at iwachanaddict.tumblr.com

He often wondered how it would feel if his heart wouldn't beat. It was stupid curiosity which was always pushed away by his family. He was lucky to meet his soulmate as a baby. He didn't have to live in fear that one day, his body will break from the lack of a simple heartbeat. Everyone has a limited time to search for their soulmate, he heard that it's somewhere between 26 to 30 years. It sounds long, but reality showed that it's not that simple to meet your fated person. In the end, these big numbers turn into small numbers, leading to the miserable death of people who could only dream about their heartbeat.

The case for Iwaizumi Hajime was that his fated person was his childhood friend, Oikawa Tooru, and for many reasons, it felt wrong. He could honestly say that he liked him, but not romantically. As a kid he didn't understand all this soulmates talk, he only knew that even if Oikawa annoyed him without end, he couldn't dislike him. He actually liked spending time with him and talking about various things. It was something normal. When they were in middle school, everything changed. Not that he suddenly stopped liking Oikawa - it was more puberty's fault. He wasn't a child anymore and started to have different interests, like why his teammates didn't have a heartbeat. Whether they're tired or cold, Iwaizumi noticed that their cheeks didn't show any red color like his and Oikawa's. And he wondered what's with the girls and stuff called love.

"This cute girl from the next class confessed to me! Maybe I should go out with her? It would be a shame to reject her." Oikawa said suddenly between bites of his milk bread.

He looked at him confused. They were soulmates yet he strangely didn't feel jealous or exasperation after hearing such statement.

"What girl?" He asked calmly looking at his phone. He really couldn't care less about the love life of his friend.

"With glasses. Yusa-chan!" He answered proudly. It wasn't anything new that Oikawa has a problem with memorizing people names.

Iwaizumi blinked slowly trying to recall this Yusa girl.

"Ne Iwa-chan, are you jealous?" Oikawa asked suddenly throwing paper bag to trash.

"Should I?"

"I don't know. We are soulmates, right? But you know Iwa-chan... I don't really like to think that at some point we will kiss, or worse... Have sex. Girls are more appealing. And besides, we both almost vomited after kissing practice. I wonder why we're soulmates..."

"Maybe gods have weird taste in humor. You probably lured some goddess in your past life and now you must deal with me."

"Rude." He chuckled looking at the sky. "But we're lucky...Our hearts are beating and we can have a peaceful life."

Iwaizumi didn't answer to that. He thought about his feelings for Oikawa. Even if they didn't love each other right now, there is a possibility that one day, they will fall in love. It was a disturbing thought, but they couldn't ignore such an option. Not to mention that most people - after meeting their soulmates - want to spend their life with them. People believed in destined fate more than in their own feelings. Maybe he should be happy, that even if no one will want to be with him, he'll always have Oikawa as an emergency plan.

"I hope this goddess was really hot since you clearly aren't."

"One more word Trashykawa and I will make sure you won't be able to play volleyball for the rest of your life." He snapped annoyed standing from bench walking of the cafeteria.

"Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa screamed after him clearly scared of the possibility of future pain.

Really... Why must Oikawa be his soulmate? It just doesn't make any sense. They are good friends but he was unable to see him as a lover. Not to mention that Oikawa annoyed him more than any other teammate.

He should have gone to Shiratorizawa and leave him alone. Ushijima would be the one having to deal with a never-ending sea of fangirls around Oikawa and his babbling about aliens and his good looks.

Like that could ever happen. Maybe in his dreams.

He stopped in his track sighing loudly. His life was gonna be one big of a disaster.

 

ᵔᴥᵔ

 

He gave Oikawa another tissue pack wondering how he even ended up in this situation. Clearly being soulmates with actually crying best friend wasn't the only reason. Iwaizumi wasn't good with such things. He could hit Oikawa to stop him from doing or saying stupid things - but these situations weren't his forte. He has never been in a relationship before since all girls want to date chestnut captain, who could probably be a model if not for his awful fashion sense, so he has no experience on what it's like to be dumped and heartbroken after planning a bright future with a lover.

"She said that she loves me Iwa-chan!! She said that even if she meets her soulmate, her feelings won't change!!" He ululated loudly, trying to wipe his nose with hands. "Why did she break up with me!? Why did I lose to some lousy soulmate?! He isn't even pretty or athletic! Why did she choose him!?"

Iwaizumi scratched his neck with a blank expression. If Oikawa needs him just to listen to his complaints he was fine with that, but comforting him was a different matter. What was he even supposed to say?

"Listen..." He started, unsure, watching Oikawa's reaction closely since the last thing he needs in his life is a fight or a suicide in his own room. "I probably don't understand your pain since I've never been in a relationship before. I can only imagine what you feel and I'd imagine that they're nasty feelings. Since middle school, we knew that our life wasn't going to be easy. Even if we find love, there's no guarantee that they will stick with us after meeting their actual soulmate. It's just... People usually believe more in fate than in their own feelings. I don't know if her love for you was real since she dumped you so easily, but I'm sure, even if you are an annoying idiot, you don't deserve this. You can be mean to your kouhais - but you would never force anyone to do something they aren't comfortable with, especially in a romantic relationship. Sorry... I'm really lame at this."

He was ready for any reaction, besides being forced into a hug. The lands on his knees weren't too pleasant he grumbled under his nose about pain and snorts that started to cover his neck and shirt. After an unsuccessful fight to get free from this awkward position he hugged slowly Oikawa trying to not to think about how weird this felt.

"IWA-CHAN!! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND I COULD EVER DREAM OF! THANK YOU!! IF WE DON'T MEET A COOL PERSON IN OUR LIVES, LET'S GET OLD TOGETHER!!"

Iwaizumi paled, trying not to scream about the possibility. It was the worst scenario for him. They were in high school and he still couldn't care less about Oikawa's love life. The sheer thought of spending the rest of his life with Oikawa - playing lovers - was sickening. But right now, he couldn't say it. Right now, his friend needed his comfort and silence. Which should be enough. Right?

"I'm so glad we are soulmates Iwa-chan!"

"Um...Yeah. That's cool..."He mumbled, confused on not knowing what to do. What if Oikawa starts to have feelings for him? He won't be able to reject him for a simple reason... His parents wouldn't forgive him.

 

ᵔᴥᵔ

 

"Oh." Iwaizumi was surprised to see the old Karasuno captain in front of him.

"Hey. Iwaizumi, right?" Brunette smiled softly, adjusting his shirt. "It looks like we are on the same team. Oikawa isn't with you?"

Iwaizumi blinked a few times trying to analyze his words. "Yeah, Iwaizumi Hajime. Please don't call me Iwa-chan. And no. Shittykawa is in Tokyo."

"Iwa-chan?" He chuckled trying to cover his mouth but his laugh was still heard.

"Long story short. Oikawa's nickname for me. The end."

Sawamura turned away, trembling from laughter. Iwaizumi only looked at him slightly irritated and look around the gym, hoping to find someone else to talk to.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect such a cute nickname."

He sighed, cursing Oikawa for giving him such nickname. Sawamura patted his arm an attempt to apologize. He smiled under his nose, giving the Karasuno captain a sign that their meeting is starting. They went together to where the other freshmen were standing in line and waiting for their coach's speech.

He never imagined to end up on a team with someone from Karasuno. Especially with the captain - who received his spike and ruined their chance to fight with Shiratorizawa. He probably should feel weird, angry, or miserable, but much to his own surprise, he was kinda glad. Sawamura has a high level of play, especially his receives in those right moments. It was nice to know that there will be such a person on the team.

 

"So are you a young master? I heard from chibi-kun that you bought meat buns for the team every day." They sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch goofing around like always. It was nice to spend his free time with Sawamura, who surprisingly could be a dork, to the point that Hajime had problems with keeping a serious face.

"I didn't buy them meat buns every day! Just from time to time! And I'm not a young master either, unlike you." He answered resentfully playing with his leftovers in a bento.

"I'm not a young master. I'm a king." He wiggled his eyebrows making Sawamura burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god Iwaizumi!"

"Jokes aside, I'm not a young master. Oikawa is though, his family runs an inn. He's a rich bastard who always tried to borrow money from me."

"No way! How you even deal with that?"

"I decided to cut his hand." He said seriously without blinking.

"You're joking. You didn't cut his hand..."

Iwaizumi sighed dramatically smiling brightly. "Sadly you're right. I didn't cut his hand, but I made sure to keep my money close to me. I don't know what girls see in him besides his face since his personality is awful."

Sawamura snorted shaking his head in disbelief. Iwaizumi was such a different person outside the court. More easy to talk to than he ever thought.

"Listen Sawamura... Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Nothing I can recall right now. Have something in mind?"

"I have two tickets for a Godzilla marathon and I'm searching for company. I usually went with Oikawa but since he is out of town..."

"Godzilla? Sure, I don't mind spending my weekend at the cinema watching an enormous lizard."

"Is that sarcasm or your happy tone?" He squints trying to read Sawamura's personality.

"Who knows." Sawamura smiled mysteriously, standing from his spot." But I will go with you. I've never been to an event like that before, so it'll be a nice change."

"You're awful person Sawamura."

 

 

"Iwa-chan, I don't believe you! You went to this Godzilla marathon with Sawamura-kun?! But it was our tradition! How could you!?" Oikawa spoke with false crying, which was cracking since he couldn't hold out his laugh.

"Well, you said you weren't able to make it. So I just went and found a new soulmate." He shrugged lazily, looking at Sawamura sleeping face.

"Rude. I'm the best soulmate in the whole world!" He pouted while making himself some food. "But I'm surprised that he actually went with you. It was at that old cinema, right? I always thought it was gonna be destroyed with next earthquake, but it hasn't. Just like that Tori. Did you talk with him about soulmates?"

"You speak too much. It's closed, sadly. We went to a cinema that was at some shopping center." He sighed playing with his ticket. He was gonna miss this way of spending his birthdays."I didn't talk about it. We just share our stories from high school."

"I see. You okay, Iwa-chan?"

"God, stop worrying about me. It's disgusting."

"Rude. But anyway, I'm glad you found someone to hang out. Let's meet at the tournament next year, okay?"

"Sure. I gonna kick your ass dickhead."

"You become better at cursing. Good for you Iwa-chan!" He rolled his eyes at this comment smiling fondly. They had good times together, but his life right now wasn't so bad either. Sawamura groaned suddenly startling him. "Iwa-chan who was that?"

"Um...Sawamura. I guess he is waking up."

"O my god! IWA-CHAN DID YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?!"

"I'm not you, and stop screaming to my ear. After the marathon, we came back to my place since it was closer and we both were dead tired. Nothing happened between us."

"Who is a neko?"

"Trashykawa!"

Oikawa immediately hanged up for his own good. Iwaizumi groaned in annoyance and stood up from the floor. He shouldn't answer Oikawa's call when he has a guest. Even if named guest didn't even know that it was his birthday. It's not like he told him about it. He just didn't want to spend this day alone like some loser.

"Hey." Sawamura sat up rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Sorry for waking you up. Oikawa called me and it always ends up with some arguing."

"It's okay. You didn't actually wake me up. It's more of my bladder that did. Too much Cola."

Iwaizumi smiled softly at this, putting his phone on the table. "Wanna eat something or did you just wanna gonna go straight home?"

"If your parents don't mind, I would gladly eat something that isn't popcorn."

"I think there is a big chance for tofu today."

Sawamura blinked a few times - fighting with a blanket that was preventing from getting up. "Tofu is your favorite food?"

At this point Iwaizumi couldn't hold up hold back his laughter and was laughing so hard, he was holding himself by the stomach. It was just too hilarious to see Sawamura so sleepy and not truly connected to the real world. He also tried not to think about how cute he looked while fighting with the poor blanket which could’ve just been thrown easily aside.

Sawamura looked at him with a pout, giving up at his fight, and rolled from the bed with a loud bang and a not so quiet groan.

Iwaizumi fell onto the floor crying from laughter. Was this really the fearsome Karasuno captain?

 

ᵔᴥᵔ

 

In their second year, they were put on the starting line-up. They acted like it wasn't a big deal - but after a year of only training and observing games from outside the court it made them eager to play. Volleyball was always the biggest part of their lives and it was hard to end it, especially without winning nationals. They also hang out with each other more often and studied together for exams even if they were in different specializations. But still they didn't talk about soulmates or their love life, Iwaizumi was afraid of talking about it. Not everyone was so understanding about his case, and somehow he didn't want Sawamura to get the wrong idea. He was having to much fun with the brunette and he didn't want to lose it to some fate crap.

He sat in his usual spot in the cafeteria with a big mug of coffee. He was too tired to even care about not drinking the second cup. He even had an excuse for this. During the weekend, Oikawa decided to show up and share his adventures, especially about his lovers. Oikawa changed in these years, he didn't cry so much after breaks up, he was used to them, and understood - in his own weird way - that he can't win against an actual soulmate. For Hajime, it was refreshing, and he was truly happy for his friend and for himself that he didn't have to listen to his ugly cries.

"What's up grumpy cat?" Sawamura sat in opposite spot from him.

He groaned in pain, covering face with his hands. Being grumpy cat was still better than being Iwa-chan but still...

"Oikawa decided to show up this weekend, so you can imagine." He said dryly, laying his head on the table. "I wanna sleep...Why am I here?"

"Cuz you must study? And you're an honor student who wouldn't miss his classes even if he would be close to death."

"You're exaggerating." He snapped while resentfully watching as his friend innocently drank his coffee.

"Maybe. But you didn't miss a single class last year, so I can assume that it's just your personality. But going back to our weekends, I also had some nice time with friends. I only planned to meet with Suga but to my surprise, I also met Kuroo and Bokuto."

"Oh, your bullies from training camp in Tokyo? How sweet."

"Yeah. They started to talk again about soulmates. Suga had a really hard time in high school when he learned that Shimizu wasn't his soulmate."

Iwaizumi lifted his head looking at Sawamura with curiosity. Maybe he will learn about his soulmate without being pushy with this subject.

"Tanaka and Noya also cried a river - especially when they learned that her soulmate was the captain of Johzenji."

"Did she go out with him?" He asked softly not really interested in the old Karasuno manager.

"Nope. He was too wild for her liking. She's with Ennoishita. Not a big surprise to me though, I always knew there was something between them. Lucky for Shimizu, Ennoishita met his soulmate, but both decided to stay as friends. You know I was waiting for Asahi to meet with his soulmate just to hear his panic. And when it happened I was barely able to contain my laughter."

"What? Was it your Suga boy?"

"Nope. He ran to me after the Shiratorizawa match, screaming that he met his soulmate. He was even more terrified than usual. Guess who it was."

Iwaizumi scratched his cheek trying to recall Shiratorizawa players. He only remembers Tendou and Ushijima. "I don't know... They didn't have girl manager?"

"I only remember cheerleaders since Noya and Tanaka made a huge fuss about it. You're so lame today, Iwaizumi. It was Ushijima."

Hajime blinked few times trying to analyze what he just heard. It was so unusual that he tilted his head with confusion.

"His soulmate is a male?" He choked trying to not to scream. He never heard of a similar case to his.

"Yea... We all were surprised but it was about his feelings and as far as I know, they're not dating? They meet from time to time but that's all. Why are you so surprised? No one says that our soulmates have to be a different gender."

"I know but it's so rare to see. I've just never heard about such thing before."

"You're petty, Iwaizumi. But to be honest a few years ago, I probably would've been the same. But after meeting Kuroo and Bokuto, your life can change drastically."

"What do you mean?"

"When Karasuno went to the training camp, both of them decided that one of them is surely my soulmate and touched me every day - claiming that my heart is just stubborn to not beat when they were trying so hard. I never understood their way of thinking. Michimiya was also disappointed when we didn't match."

"So many people love you Sawamura, I'm almost jealous." He chuckled softly watching his friend carefully.

"Aaawww...Who would've guessed that our grumpy cat can feel jealous?" Sawamura smiled gently while standing up. "I gotta go to my next class. See you at practice"

"See ya."

In the end, he didn't learn about Sawamura's soulmate. He could only assume from his way of talking that he hasn't met his soulmate and that he's fine with a homosexual relationship. Hajime never felt so relieved in his life. He can talk about his situation without being judged or fear of cutting ties. They still can be friends.

 

Iwaizumi looked at the swimming fishes with interest. Its been a very long time since he has visited an aquarium but now everything that usually sounds lame or too cheesy was okay. Maybe it was Sawamura's fault since he proposed this trip and now they were talking about various animals trying to figure which one is the coolest. It was a weird feeling. These happy squeezes from his heart and smiles that rarely showed on his face before were becoming more normal, but only when Sawamura was next to him. When he went somewhere with Oikawa, they mostly were goofing around while trying to find animals or things that resembled them the most, just for the pure joy of seeing each other annoyed. In middle school though, Oikawa stopped taking him to such places - from fear that a potential girlfriend will misunderstand their relationship. Not that he missed their dates, there were precious childhood memories.

"Maybe we should go see the penguins show?" Sawamura tugged his sleeve pointing at the Arctic animals entrance.

At first, he wanted to refuse, since it was mostly a kids show and he wasn't even a big fan of penguins, but Brunette's eyes shone with excitement at the possibility. It was hard to say no to such a face, so he nodded slowly allowing Sawamura to pull him towards the area.

"I wonder what they will show. Like... They're such small animals and there's not much ice here either..." The ex-captain rambled, he seemed agog to the point of trembling.

"Is that your first time at the aquarium?" Iwaizumi asked mildly leaning towards him.

Sawamura looked at him abashed, scratching his neck. If his heart worked properly Hajime was sure that his cheeks would be red from embarrassment.

"I was here a long time ago. When I was a kid... In pre-school." He muttered while avoiding his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not better than you. Nothing to be ashamed of."

They sat in silence, watching the show. They were surrounded mostly by kids but Iwaizumi could spot some teens and even adults. He was so focused on listening to the guide speaking that it took a few minutes for him to realize that Sawamura was holding his hands with a gentle smile on face. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it, so he pretended to not notice this, enjoying the warm skin with his.

 

Sawamura sat on the floor, leaning on the bed, feeling really embarrassed. He could be a little thankful that his skin wasn't turning red - even if on the inside he wanted to die. Iwaizumi was lying on him, ear pressed to his chest, trying to hear something that wasn't there.

"How long are you going to lie on me? My heart won't beat even if you spend your whole life with me." He whispered shyly trying to act normal.

"I always was curious about this. But never had the courage to act according to my desires."

"Oikawa couldn't show you?"

Hajime sighed deeply sitting up. He always knew that this moment will come but he always pushed it to another time and now there's no escaping.

"Oikawa and I are soulmates so he couldn't show me..." He felt small and terrified. What if Sawamura gets him wrong?

"You never told me about it..." He started surprised but Hajime was fast to cover his mouth with his own hands.

"I'm sorry about it...Since you always spoke to me about such stuff and I wasn't completely honest with you. Oikawa and I have known each other since we were babies. But it never really clicked, just like with Shimizu. We have a deep bond but it's not a romantic thing. He always preferred girls and I was fine with that. I never really felt jealous or angry. Normally I wouldn't hide it but in high school, when we were first years, our senpais didn't really understand it. They banned us from entering the gym and made sure that everyone knew we were faggots. We stopped talking about our soulmate bond after this incident. I'm sorry." He felt stupid, it wasn't something that they decided, it was a fate thing, but society wasn't so understanding.

Sawamura hugged him tightly caressing gently his backs.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Don't worry I won't leave you." Brunette spoke quietly to his ears the sweet nothing making him more at ease. Hajime snuggled into him feeling that he was going to cry at any moment.

He never really realized how hurt he was for being treated as something hideous. He never talked about it with Oikawa or his parents. He thought he had to be strong and just forget it, but the reality was much more painful. He never gave himself the right to cry about the things that weren't related to volleyball. Being in Sawamura arms felt right, warm and comforting. He wept loudly as Sawamura stroke his head tenderly.

 

"I really don't understand you Iwa-chan. Shouldn't you just confess to him?" Oikawa grabbed one of the fries, acting as conductor. "You would get your answer about his feelings and his relationship with Mr. Refreshing."

Iwaizumi groaned quietly looking out of the window. It wasn't so simple. It was his first time feeling like this towards another human. He was jealous of Sawamura's friends, of how close they seem to be, and he regrets meeting him so late.

"I can't... I won't be able to deal with a break up if he does find his soulmate. And if he doesn't meet his soulmate, then he'll die and I don't even wanna imagine how painful that would be."

"I don't know if I should be touched or hurt by your words. It's the first time I've seen you in such a state. At least you evolved, Iwa-chan!

"Shut up Trashykawa. You don't understand! I like him so much that it's scaring me to death."

Oikawa pouted slightly while drinking soda. He could guess what his was friend thinking. About not being able to feel his first heartbeat which most people describe as something amazing. About being judged by others for loving another man. Oikawa understood Iwaizumi better than anyone else and it was painful to see him in such a state. Iwaizumi should be a proud guy who hits people if they do something stupid.

"Love never is easy Iwa-chan. No matter if you love a man or a woman. Sure being gay is harder since society doesn't see any profits from a homosexual relationship. But love isn't easy. Since loving someone means losing part of ourselves. That's why breaks up are so hard. Cause we need to remember how it was to be us before we gave part of us to that person."

Iwaizumi didn't answer, he only sighed hiding his face in hands. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. Oikawa patted him with pity on shoulder standing up from his spot and left the restaurant to give his friend some time to himself.

 

Iwaizumi couldn't recall how many beers he drank already, what's worse is that he shouldn't even be doing this since he's still a minor but Sawamura was next to him, laughing and drinking just as many as he was, so he didn't really care.

Alcohol eased the mood between them since they lost the game against Oikawa's team. which was even more exasperating. Ex-captain was in an even worse mood since it was his second time losing to the grand king.

"I don't believe he calls himself Grand King. It was just Hinata talking crap!" Sawamura threw the empty can to the provisional trash.

"He liked the name. He was even sulking when he learned that no one calls Kageyama the King of the Court anymore. He is so stupid, Dumbkawa! I hope he will be bald! Baldykawa! See Trashykawa, I don't have problems with my dictionary!" He droned embracing Brunette.

Sawamura snorted under his nose, relaxing into his friend hug. When they were in high school. losing was more painful, it felt like the end of the world. Now with alcohol buzzing in their heads, such a big lost wasn't as painful. They felt bitter, annoyed, but surprisingly, they also couldn't wait for their revenge.

"You are a stronger ace than Asahi.If you had come to Karasuno, maybe we would've won nationals."

"That's for sure. I would've won you the gold medal and made history."

"Karasuno would've been a powerhouse again... You should have come to Karasuno!"

Hajime burst out with laughter, remembering Ushiwaka's words to Oikawa each time they meet. It was hilarious to hear something so familiar from drunk Sawamura who couldn't blush like he was but had hazy eyes and a silly smile on his face.

"You're laughing so hard! Just like back there when I fell from your bed. You should sleep on a futon like a true Japanese man."

"Sawamura, you're drunk and speaking nonsense..."

"I'm no drunk. I fun time." He wiggled his eyebrows at him grinning.

Iwaizumi couldn't stop laughing finding his friend more charming that he probably should. And somehow between another round of drinking he just grabbed Sawamura face in his hands and pulled to him to kiss him. If there were any objection to this action were silenced forcefully by kisses he couldn't have enough.

 

Mornings never were pleasant but with a hangover, it was far worse. Iwaizumi felt like something was squeezing his brain, prohibiting him to move from his spot. He couldn't remember what exactly happened since it was his first time drinking alcohol. The only good part was that his team and Oikawa didn't see this madness. He groaned with pain trying to move his body into a more comfortable position but found himself being unable to do it. When he looked at what pinned him down to the floor, made him jump inside from shock. Sawamura was lying on top of him snoring peacefully. He was sure that right now his heart was beating like crazy - making him feel astir.

And then he remembered. How he greedily kissed Brunette without even asking if that was okay. Accusing this on alcohol was foolish but taking consequences right on the spot for his action could make him die in instant. He wasn't ready to confess. Heck, he wasn't even ready mentally to accept his love for Ex-captain.

Worst morning ever.

He couldn't even run away since he was in this position. How did they even end up like that? His head throbbed too much to think. So without anything better to do he just hugged Sawamura tightly, enjoying this weird feeling.

It was after another two hours when Sawamura decided to wake up and rolled from his natural heater known as Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Mornin' princess," Hajime said playfully sitting up slowly.

"Morning. Why does my head feel like I was hit by a car?" He muttered trying to wake up properly.

"People call it a hangover. Welcome to adulthood."

"I'm only 20 years old." He dryly answered, looking for something to drink. "Can I get some water?"

Hajime smiled fondly at him, standing up just to get some drinks.

"You know Iwaizumi, your heartbeat is a nice lullaby. You're comfortable to sleep on. Be my bed."

Ace chuckled at this giving him a bottle of water. "My savior!" Sawamura took it with a grin, quaffing his desired drink.

If only Sawamura wasn't so adorable and a nice guy overall. Maybe then it would be easier to deal with such situations and his own craving.

 

ᵔᴥᵔ

 

The third year was even harder than their previous ones. Professors were mean and nagging, telling them that one mistake could ruin a person's life. It was easy to understand since one injury can cut a sports career, even for the most talented person. Taking care of one’s own body and keeping track with studies wasn't as easy as they thought. And it was only the beginning of the year! How will they survive the following months?

But right now, they enjoyed their free time at the zoo.

"It's not a Godzilla marathon, but they had some new species of reptiles. You won't be disappointed." Sawamura was so sure of himself that Hajime couldn't help but to just smile at his childish excitement.

"We'll see, Samurai-kun." He answered teasingly while taking a picture of a monkey that resembled Oikawa.

"Don't call me that! Or do you want to be called Grumpy Cat again?" Brunette pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh c'mon, don't be mad. How do you want me to call you then?" He put away his phone focusing entirely on his friend.

"Daichi is just fine." Hajime didn't answer and blushed slightly at such a proposition. He never called anyone outside his family by their first names, not even Oikawa. It was just too intimate. "Why are you blushing? I didn't talk about it cause somehow I felt that you were uncomfortable with it, but you kissed me back then. And don't dare blame it on the alcohol since you were soberer than me. You like me, right? So there's no real reason to not call each other by our proper names."

Iwaizumi became even redder - looking in panic around them to make sure that no one is watching them. He took Sawamura's hand, pulling him somewhere with fewer people. It wasn't a conversation that could be taken in such place. His heart was beating so fast that he had thought it would run away from his body cause of all the stress.

When he found the best spot, he sat on the bench, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't even know where to start. Daichi sat next to him, waiting patiently.

"I'm scared." Hajime started quietly, breathing heavily.

"That I will reject you?"

"Yes and no." He held his hand to stop Ex-captain from talking, He needed to say everything now or he'll just be going in circles. "After our trip to the aquarium, I kinda knew that I had a chance with you, that my pinning isn't one-sided... Well, not completely, but after our kiss, I was even more sure about having a real chance with you. But I'm not your soulmate. I won't make your heart beat. Most of our friends decided to be with their proper soulmates, even Azumane. There aren't many people who decide to go against their fate. And scientist doesn't really know what happens to such people. What if their heart stops working since they don't act according to their fate? I'm close to Oikawa, so I'm not afraid to lose my heartbeat, but what about you? What if we get together and you find your soulmate and fall in love with them? I don't know how I would deal with our break up since you're the first person that I like romantically. Or what if because of me, you won't find your soulmate, and you'll die? I don't want to experience that. I wish I would never fell in love with you." Hajime whimpered wiping the tears from his face as his body was trembling against his will.

Daichi listened attentively to his speech while looking at his shoes. He couldn't find the right words to say. He was good with volleyball, but love was something new for him. He tried to go out with Michimiya in Middle School but they weren't soulmates, they didn't click. They stayed as friends but it wasn't a big surprise that distance between them grew larger and larger every year. With Kuroo and Bokuto, it was easier since they were only fooling around. For a long time, he didn't know anything till Kai had mercy on him and told him that they are their own soulmates. At first, he was angry for their behavior but it didn't take a long time to realize that it was their own way of bonding with him. He observed how people around him got into a relationship, without the feeling of being left behind. But maybe it was because he was too focused on volleyball, but when he started to hanging out with Iwaizumi somehow everything had changed.

"Listen... I can't predict the future. So I can't say for sure that you won't regret this but as I am now. I know only one thing. I love hanging out with you, listening to your rambling about reptiles or things you learned lately, and playing volleyball with you is my guilty pleasure. I'm not the strongest wing spiker but having you next to me is reassuring. It's the same with normal life situations. If I make mistake, I know you won't judge me and you'll try to help me, and believe me, I've told you more secrets than I ever told Suga. I'm not planning to die and I hope it won't happen."

"What if that happens? What if I'm the one that gets left behind?" Hajime snuggled into him, trying to hide how red his face is after hearing Daichi's words.

"I won't leave you behind. We will make it work. Just believe it." Brunette embraced Iwaizumi caressing gently his backs. He himself wanted to believe in this.

 

"If you ever again deny that you are a young master, then I'm gonna break up with you, Daichi." Hajime said more in awe than mad.

"I'm not! I just know how to save money!" Daichi groaned holding his arm. "But isn't it nice?"

"Daichi, you took me to freaking USA for a vacation. If that isn't nice then I don't know what is."

"I was only saving my money. You saw my house. It's normal! Nothing fancy like Oikawa's Inn!"

Iwaizumi snorted, taking their bags. Daichi could be dangerously adorable and he didn't want to risk getting hit for kissing him in the middle of the street. "C'mon. We need to go to our hotel."

Sawamura smiled happily walking next to him. They needed some vacation after taking second place at nationals. And he couldn't think of a better way than going somewhere far away to rest from their families and friends.

Their relationship wasn't really a surprise to their friends, they even got feedback as being obvious and sickeningly in love. The biggest problem lies with their families, who were still oblivious about their love life. Iwaizumi's parents were sure that he would end up with Oikawa or single if said soulmate wouldn't stop fooling around with girls. But probably after a long talk and some arguing, they would approve of Hajime's relationship. Daichi was a harder case since he still hasn't met his soulmate and was in real danger of dying. His parents wouldn't accept his decision also for a different reason than a lack of soulmate. Daichi was the only kid and they wanted for him to end up with a nice girl and have children.

Life never is easy, but they preferred not to think about it. Being together and supporting each other was enough.

"Such a shame that Oikawa was here last year. You can't brag about this trip to him all day long." Daichi leaned against him watching how the view change outside the taxi's window.

"Oh, I will brag about it. How I spent two weeks being lovey-dovey with my boyfriend when he only had his teammates as a company. I think I'm totally luckier than him."

Brunette cuddled into him, trembling with laughter. Sometimes Hajime could be a really be big tease without even meaning it.

"You're an awful friend." He stammered trying to calm down.

"And you still love me." Hajime smiled victoriously, stroking his head.

Sawamura couldn't deny it since it was the truth. He never felt so comfortable around another human to not care about his actions. With Karasuno, he unconsciously tried to act like a serious adult, to keep the team together and lead them to victory. From time to time he showed his dorky side but somewhere in his second year, he forgot how to be a normal teen.

"I'm glad we chose the same uni."

 

"Aren't you lucky Iwa-chan? Having such a generous boyfriend must be nice." Oikawa said bitterly watching some volleyball game on tv.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." He chuckled softly trying to solve his puzzle, which Daichi bought him.

"I'm burning with jealousy." He answered ironically, fighting a yawn. "It's just... We're old Iwa-chan, we aren't teens anymore and you act all sappy and I had enough of it. Now I understand your pain when I was in a relationship in the past. It's a pain in the ass."

"Did she break up with you?" Hajime asked quietly after a while not knowing what else to say. He called Oikawa to brag about his trip and ask for bits of advice for his future talk with parents but somehow his soulmate didn't sound too well.

"Yep. She found her soulmate and wants to try to be with him. But I'm not depressed over this Iwa-chan. I'm used to being the second option."

"So what happened? You rarely sound so broken."

He heard a heavy sigh on the other side of the line and the click of the tv being turned off.

"My parents called me a few days ago. I thought they wanted to have a normal talk, but boi, I was so wrong. They asked me when I gonna stop fooling around and marry you. I told them on the spot that such thing isn't an option since I prefer girls. So we started arguing about it and then they told me that there is a high possibility that if we won't consume our bond, we will die sooner or later cause our heart will stop working and it won't be like the case of people who do not know their soulmates. So I got angry and snapped that there is no way that I will have sex with you. I also said some awful things to them and now we're not on talking terms at the moment. But I searched for news about this death possibility and you know what? IT WAS DRAMA PLOT! FUCKING DRAMA!"

"I didn't know your parents were so pushy about this matter. But you should call them and apologize. It's no good to hold a grudge against your own family."

"I know Iwa-chan, but I was so angry cause they called on the day I was dumped! They have awful timing." Oikawa said clearly annoyed.

"That true. But you know they want only what's best for you."

"Crap talking Iwa-chan. You have worst scenario than me. When the time will come you will see how nice parents can be."

"You are the worst soulmate ever. Zero support."

"Oh C'mon! I am supporting you from afar. Just please don't make out in front of me. I;m begging you."

"Daichi would agree with you since he prefers doing such stuff when we're alone in the house."

"God bless Sawamura-kun." Surprisingly Oikawa voice cleared from annoyance." Ne Iwa-chan. Did you had sex already?"

Iwaizumi angrily pushed the red button ending his conversation with Oikawa. He should know that in the end, Oikawa would ask such a question.

_I wonder if Daichi also must deal with such questions from his friends._

 

"So what do you want for a birthday present?" He asked suddenly while continuously caressing Daichi's back.

"Hm? We have two months until my birthday. And besides, shouldn't you surprise me?" Daichi answered lazily, not averting his eyes from the tv.

"I'm bad with surprises, and I wanna give you something you truly want."

Daichi made hamster cheeks thinking deeply on what he really wants. He wasn't a greedy person, he usually is content with gifts that people give him, even if he isn't fond of it.

"Would you cosplay as a girl?"

"WHAT?!" He screamed, almost throwing Sawamura from him.

"Calm down. I was only joking. I don't have such kink. Don't worry. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Lies! What's the real reason?" He wasn't naive enough to believe in such a silly reason coming from Daichi's mouth.

"Okay, you got me. Kuroo wrote to me a few day ago that he dressed as a girl because him and Bokuto wanted to have a normal date. Supposedly it took hours to actually look more feminine but Bokuto was happy and they had this normal shoujo date without fear of being judged for holding hands or kissing."

"I see..."

"But it was a just joke, okay? You don't have to do it. We can just go bowling or watch some movie. I just wanna have fun on my day."

Iwaizumi didn't answer to that, he just kissed Daichi on his head, and looked at the tv. He never realized that Sawamura would love to have a normal date in Japan. In the USA they didn't have to hide anything since it wasn't something unusual to see two guys holding hands or kissing.

 

"Oikawa I need a favor."

"Iwaizumi it's 2 am... "

 

 

Daichi opened his mouth, just to close it, without saying a word. He was too taken-aback to process what he was seeing. Not every day did he see his boyfriend in a skirt and wig.

"C-Cute..." He stuttered admiring Iwaizumi from every side.

"Shut up." Hajime groaned embarrassed feeling his skin getting redder and redder.

"But how?"

"Oikawa helped me. He even got me these clothes from one his girl friends. I don't know much about makeup but I hope it looks fine?"

"Shit. Hajime, you're the cutest person I ever meet. I recognized you only thanks to your eyes and the pout on your face. Oikawa did a good job turning you into a girl. You look even better than Kuroo."

Iwaizumi knew that he shouldn't felt flattered or happy about such a comment. He was a guy and being dressed as a girl should feel disgusting and wrong but somehow after seeing Daichi so excited it started to feel right.

"Happy birthday, Daichi-kun." He mumbled under his nose playing with his fingers.

"Oh my god, you gonna be the death of me!! You're too cute!! TOO CUTE!!" Daichi strangled him into a tight hug and spun him around.

 

 

ᵔᴥᵔ

 

Everything good comes to an end. Iwaizumi didn't really expect to experience this two years after college. They moved into a shared apartment, play volleyball professionally, and even got their parents blessings.

It all started at practice, after their usual warm-ups, Daichi complained about feeling weird but since nothing pained him he continued with training. In the afternoon, they had a practice game with the local university and had on occasion to play. Close to end of the first set, Sawamura jumped to spike the ball, but he never did it. He fell on the floor screaming in pain. Hajime was terrified. He didn't understand what was happening. Daichi should have two more years till having health problems. He should be fine.

But here he was sitting on hospital chair waiting for any news about his boyfriend's health condition. Time seemed to be passing so painfully slow and his heart squeezed in pain from thinking too much about the worst-case scenario. It was still too early to lose Daichi. This shouldn't have happened.

After half hour of waiting, the doctor called him into the office where Sawamura was already sitting, breathing more calmly. He sat next to him, preparing himself for the bad news.

"Sawamura-san's condition is back to normal and is expected to improve. I asked Sawamura-san about his day to understand properly what happened. And I must say I am quite surprised. I've never heard of a similar case but Sawamura-san hasn't met his soulmate today yet his heart has started to beat. It's not a normal heartbeat but softer, enough to prevent him from death. It looks like miracles can happen in this world."

"Hajime! Isn't it great?! I'm going to live!" Daichi turned to Hajime who was curled up, crying loudly. "Hajime! Why are you crying? It's fine. My heart is beating."

"I'm just so glad. I thought I was gonna lose you today. I was so scared Daichi." He sobbed snuggling into Daichi. "I'm so glad."

 

Yesterday he proposed to Daichi with a stern face feeling nervous like never before even if he knew that the answer will be yes.

Today he learned that when you truly fell in love you can change fate.

 

 


End file.
